In digital television broadcasting, not only television show broadcasting services but also so-called data broadcasting services have already been realized (see Patent Document 1, for example). Future introduction of more sophisticated services into digital television broadcasting by taking advantage of the Internet is now being considered.
Specifically, a technique of providing an application program that runs in synchronization with progress of a show to the receiving device side via the Internet and controlling the running is being considered, for example.